


关于两人

by Sato_ha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha





	关于两人

她在等待。

我俯下身，双手拇指按住外阴轻轻揉弄，然后剥开，对着里面依旧紧闭着的内阴唇微微吐息。我细细观察它们的形状，代表丰足雌性激素的暗沉色泽与不规则的皱褶使得我联想到含苞待放的花蕾。

这份僵持期间我们周身开始染上一层薄热，于是她主动将双腿进一步分开，尽管姿势略显窘迫僵硬，但那是一个难得的邀请。

于是我顺她的意，把头探到她的大腿根处细细感受那里的柔嫩触感，用鼻尖亲密地厮磨，嘴唇覆上她身为女性最为私密的地方，惹得她浑身一震。在她稍微平息下来以后，我伸出舌头微微探入那花瓣间。舌尖传来柔软的触感，然后我尝到了女体独有的味道。在利用舌头缓慢绵长地探索以后，我开始轻轻由下往上舔舐，阴唇在舌尖的引导下不由自主地张开，悸动着向我展示了不轻易示人的淡粉色，直到最后我将舌尖轻轻地抵在顶端的小颗粒。

头顶传来她粗重的喘息，偶尔有细碎的呻吟。我用舌头轻轻碾压，她不由自主地弓起了背，脸上揉注着愉悦与痛感并存的表情，仿佛这是一种残虐的蹂躏。我就这么反复对她最敏感的地方施行这甜蜜的折磨，终于让她在战栗中不设防地叫了出来，双足痉挛，脸孔潮红，湿润的下身收缩又张开，在日光下隐隐泛着水色。

她就如初晨的花，在颤动中痛苦而甜蜜地绽放于我眼前。


End file.
